


成灰

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: 揍敌客家族的人，死后会被埋葬在什么地方呢？





	成灰

揍敌客家族的人，死后会被埋葬在什么地方呢？

两人认识一段时间之后，魔术师提起过这问题，而伊路谜只是很公事公办地微笑着答道：“不告诉你，西索。”

\--谁知道西索问这种问题是要打什么主意？一切有可能危及家族潜在利益的事情他都不做，这是伊路谜处世的三大原则八项注意的第一条。

“好无情啊，”在西索的指尖，念力的灰白烟幕构成了一张小丑哭泣的脸。“亏我们还是同盟。”

的确，那个时候揍敌客家族的长子和热爱青涩果实的魔术师已是默契可称良好的同盟了。虽然“朋友”和“同伴”这种词汇绝无存在于他们的字典中的可能，但两个人都没有把对方当成对手的打算。对伊路谜而言这是基于训练有素的职业操守，而对西索来说这大概是因为伊路谜本身的可预测性让他失去了本应有的战斗欲望--和伊路谜的战斗会激烈但令人乏味，西索正确地作出了这样的判断。能够让他真正兴奋的是鲜活充满血气的猎物，不是一个性能精良的战斗人偶。

所以初次相遇之时，在短暂的对峙后西索又开始自得其乐地摆弄他的扑克牌，伊路谜也收回了他指间的念钉。两个人越过人群仔细打量着彼此，都是笑得似曾相识地诡异。换上另外一个时代和地点，不知道他们底细的人也许还会以为他们是地下党接头在进行革命事业，或者黑市的卖家和买家被命运的红线牵到了一起。当然后来伊路谜的确向西索出售过非法商品，不过那是另外一个故事，而且纯粹和钱有关和个人关系无关。

*

“下次你如果告诉我，我就请你吃冰淇淋。”那一次分手的时候，西索笑嘻嘻地诱惑着，油彩的星星和泪滴在阳光下艳色得刺眼。

对此伊路谜貌似认真地考虑了一下。

“那可得是惊天动地的冰淇淋才行。”没说他不能撒谎嘛。

“好啊没问题。”

然而伊路谜大概是没有听见这承诺。只是一眨眼，他的身形和气息便已完全消失在闹市的人流中。杀手家族的人总是那么善于隐藏自己。对于这一点西索并不羡慕，但他发自内心地赞赏。

此后西索仍然兴致勃勃地追逐着他的青涩果实，伊路谜也仍然不那么兴致勃勃地继续着他家传的杀手生涯。唯一的改变是，揍敌客家第五号手机在某次任务中被轰轰烈烈地意外报废，而短短几天后在世界的另一端，名曰“小黑桃”的手机也终于因为它的主人耍帅次数太多而进了水。

在费心费力地重新收集电话号码的时候，两个人都曾经有点困扰地想起过他们没有对方的联络方式，也都随之在内心耸了耸肩对自己说“下次他打电话来的时候把号码存下来就好了”。反正对于他们这种人来说世界是很小的，不是么。何况如果真的有什么需要，要找到对方也不是那么难的事。

但事实是，后来的十余年中他们的确是一次都没有遇上，也没真的有什么事情要让他们非联系对方不可。鉴于父亲大人下达了要奇牙出去闯荡世界再等他自己回来的圣旨，伊路谜对他可爱的弟弟采取了眼不见心不扰的正确政策。特别是在柯特加入了幻影旅团后，掌握家族继承人行踪的任务就完全落在了老四的头上。

而在奇牙独自回到枯枯戮山的那一天，揍敌客家族和外界的纽带从某种意义上来说便再度完全断绝了，它的成员们心安理得地重新潜入大门内安静的黑暗。由于下代继承人年少时代的叛逆而引起的所有骚乱都成为家族传说上的一笔注脚，只似一切都不曾发生过。

只是不曾发生过。

*

十余年后的一个炎热晚夏黄昏里，西索在约克鑫某家五星级旅馆的顶楼套间中一边收看卫星电视一边照例搭着他的扑克。在还剩下最后两层就将大功告成创造新纪录的时候，他察觉到了揍敌客家族的人的来访--是很久以前，他曾经相当熟悉的气息。无可置疑地被岁月改变了很多，但那核心的黑色空洞无论何时都没有消失过。

“哟……真是稀客哪。”

开了门，他意料之中地看见一头乱蓬蓬的银发不耐烦地在门口晃动。似乎并不愿意打招呼的奇牙开门见山地大刺刺摊开右手，手心亮出的是一个小小的瓶子。

“我哥在死前叫我把这个给你。”

一个难得地将谨慎流露于外的西索并没有立刻伸手去接。他把胳膊靠在门框上，半眯起眼睛打量着他面前的揍敌客家族当代主人。星星和泪滴也随之起了微微的皱纹。

“你哥哥伊路谜。他怎么啦？”

“像我说的，死了。”

“什么时候？”

“最近。”

知道从对方口中再套不出更多的什么，西索一耸肩用伸缩自在的爱把给他的礼物拉了过来。

东西稳稳地落进他的掌心，轻得没有真实感。是个很普通的细长透明玻璃瓶：只有三分之一个手掌高，里面装了一大半的灰白色粉末。他把它举到眼前仔细看了看。粉末被研磨得很细，但他很清晰地闻到了其间传来的，只属于死亡的美妙深秋气息。

他当然明白那是什么。

“如果我把这个戴在脖子上，”反应神经良好地，魔术师的嘴角很快翘了起来。“不知道它会不会保佑我呢？”

奇牙也笑了，以一种同样充满恶意的方式。

“不要说无聊的下流笑话。”

“真是不可爱的回答。”然而西索的确停住了。随着他一翻手，小瓶子利落地消失无踪。那是伊路谜喜欢过的魔术，虽然他并不难看穿其中的奥妙。西索整个人都是轻薄的假相，伊路谜曾经这么评价过--所以才会和魔术师的职业这么相称。

“再见。”奇牙转身扬长而去。他的一双手已经不似少年时代那么飞扬跋扈地插在口袋中，而是随时作好了战斗准备的完美姿势。

也许正因如此，望着青年背影的西索突然觉得无趣起来。关上门，他看向还差最后一点就算堂堂完工的扑克塔，却发现在他没注意的时候它们都已经不合作地倒塌了，只剩下一地的狼藉无声。


End file.
